


Jejak Kupu-Kupu

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Dan untuk selamanya, aku akan tetap mengejar jejak kupu-kupu.





	Jejak Kupu-Kupu

_Gelap gulita membungkus kejahatan_

_Terbuai akan pesona sang penguasa fana_

_Serunai dusta mengikat sisi kehidupan_

_Belum berakhir mengintip dalamnya jeruji_

_Karena ia bukan jaminan untuk menghindar dari jeratan_

_Sulit berusaha menjauh_

_Terbengkalai dan tertindas pada akhirnya_

_Tidak gampang menyatukan hasrat biar pun sepercik keinginan_

_Sebisanya bertahan_

_Menolak kata-kata pedas yang terpaut di lidah_

_Menganggap itu hanya seperti indeks bias cahaya_

_Tinggal kutepis saja dengan ayunan tangan_

_Karena aku percaya akan satu hal_

_Untuk selamanya diriku pasti bisa, menerkam mangsa_

_Meski ia hendak meloncat begitu tinggi_

_Aku tak akan pernah melepaskannya_

_Dan sampai kapan pun, aku akan tetap mengejar jejak kupu-kupu yang telah pergi_

_Biar kutangkap dan kupegang dengan erat_

_Jangan sekali-kali ingin meloloskan diri dariku_

_Entah itu mustahil atau hanya mimpi semu_

_Terus berlari, menggapai sisa telapak kaki para kumbang_

_Menulusuri, apakah masih ada kemungkinan_

_Walau kakiku nanti akan tersandung oleh tajamnya kerikil_

_Yang membuat rasa perih itu terus menjalar di antaar jemari_

_Atau sebab kurangnya aku memaksa untuk mencari_

_Sebuah impian yang sejak dahulu terpahat di hati_

_Sudah kupersiapan sebelum kusambut ia terbang_

_Mengudara melewati langit biru yang terang_

_Mencegat dirinya,barangkali ia tersangkut di awan_

_Meski hal itu tidak mungkin terlaksana_

_Dapatkah seekor kupu-kupu bisa naik setinggi itu?_

_Berdandan mengepakkan sayapnya yang indah_

_Hanya dapat mencengkeram pucuk-pucuk bunga_

_Begitu mudahnya_

_Namun aku tidak hanya berpangku tangan_

_Membiarkan ia bebas dan menjauh dariku_

_Hinggap di tangkai putik_

_Tak bosan-bosannya mengundang dendang dan tari_

_Membuat tangan tergerap untuk menggapai-gapai_

_Dan sampai kapan pun, aku akan selalu mendekap bintang-bintang yang ada di langit_

_Selamanya, ambisi ini tak akan pernah mati_

_Meski dihajar ombak yang liar sekali pun_

_Tiada kata menyerah dalam menjemput arti dari kesuksesan_

_Karena aku yakin, kemenangan itu akan terasa dekat_

_Jika aku berani berandai dan menggelar usaha antusias_

_Angan-angan ini janganlah kandas begtu saja_

_Tetapi, keberhasilan itu akan terasa semakin jauh_

_Bila khayalan perahu di benakku tak mau berlayar_

_Tanpa semangat dan kerja keras yang menggelora_

_Itu hanya akan membuat harapan menjadi reda_

_Bagai hujan yang menghapus keegoisan matahari pula_

_Serta nantinya, pelangi akan bangkit dengan seulas senyumnya_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 05 Maret 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
